Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon (BH)
The Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon (BH) is a sporty station wagon featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Advance 2 Real life info The BH generation of the Subaru Legacy wagon was introduced in 1998. The Touring Wagon version features a lowered suspension and clear rear turn signal lenses. Engine choices included a 2.0-liter horizontally-mounted H4 producing 135 hp (TX/Brighton) or 155 hp (TS Type R) and 145 lb/ft of torque, a twin turbo 2.0-liter horizontally mounted H4 producing 260 hp and 235 lb/ft of torque (GT-B/GT VDC with automatic transmission) or 280 hp and 253 lb/ft of torque (GT-B with manual transmission), or a 2.5-liter horizontally mounted H4 producing 170 hp and 176 lb/ft of torque. Transmission choices include a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic (twin turbo models with automatic transmission have a manual shift mode). Initial trim lines included TX, Brighton, TS Type R, GT-B, GT VDC, 250T, and 250T-B. The GT VDC featured stability control and was only available with the automatic transmission. Higher trim levels included a Momo black leather steering wheel, shifter knob, and parking brake handle; navigation system became an option. Twin turbo models added a hood scoop. In late 1998, the Brighton S and TS Type R Limited models were added to the lineup. For 1999, the Brighton S replaced the Brighton model, the GT-B E-Tune and 250T-V model was added to the lineup, and the GT-B with manual transmission was discontinued. In 2000, the base GT-B model was discontinued, while the TX-S and TX-G were added to the lineup; the TX-G was a limited production model. In 2001, the Brighton S was reverted to the Brighton, and the GT, GT Limited, Blitzen, 250S and TX-SII were added to the lineup. The Blitzen features either the twin-turbo engine or a 3.0-liter horizontally-mounted H6 producing 220 hp and 213 lb/ft of torque, as well as sharing the B4 Blitzen sedan's front fascia and wheels, and leather seats. At some point in 2001, the front emblem was changed to the traditional Subaru emblem. In 2002, the GT30 model was added to the lineup, powered the 3.0-liter horizontally-mounted H6 available in the Blitzen wagon; it features the rear spoiler, Momo steering wheel, shifter knob, and parking brake handle, as well as leather/cloth seats and black woodgrain interior trim. In addition, the 250S and GT-B Limited were also added to the lineup. The Blitzen returns for 2002 and the GT-B E-Tune is now the GT-B E-Tune II. The B-Sport, Blitzen 6, GT-B Limited II, and GT-B S-Edition were added later on in the year. Choro-Q HG The Legacy Touring Wagon is body number 099 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country Wagon * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Available for purchase at Landing Gear Body Shop for 500 GHGBodyDC 099.png HGBodyRC 099.png Notes * The model featured in Choro-Q HG (as well as the other games listed) is the GT-B model. * The Choro-Q HG version of the Legacy Touring Wagon has a grille emblem, side mirrors, door handles, and fully-painted roof rails. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version features Bridgestone and Yellow Hat logos. The Japanese version of Choro-Q HG has the license to use these companies' logos. Choro-Q HG 2 The Legacy Touring Wagon is body number Q042 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the White Mountain Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the Legacy Touring Wagon does not have a grille emblem, door handles, or side mirrors. * The word "LEGACY" can be seen faintly on the rear tail light panel. * The roof rack features gray rails and painted end pieces. * Also, the fog light openings are wider than the Choro-Q HG version, and the main lower grille opening is narrower as a result. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Legacy Touring Wagon is body number Q042 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Legacy Touring Wagon is body Choro-Q019 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "No one complaints about this." Description (NTSC) "Reliable transportation."CQHGIV019.jpg CQHGIVR019.jpg Notes * The Legacy Touring Wagon in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version, but the Yellow Hat and Bridgestone logos are removed, possibly due to trademark/censorship purposes. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Legacy Touring Wagon is body Q43. Notes * The Legacy Touring Wagon in Choro-Q! is similar in design to its Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 counterparts. * Unlike the HG 2/HG 3 counterparts, the Choro-Q! version does not have the rear spoiler equipped by default. It can be equipped when the Handling Wing or the Speed Wing is purchased, and is identical to the factory Subaru spoiler. Choro-Q Advance 2 In Choro-Q Advance 2, the Legacy Touring Wagon is body 20. Description "Let's go on a comfortable drive in a spacious seat with your friends." Notes * The Choro-Q Advance 2 version of the Legacy Touring Wagon has the front emblem, door handles, and side mirrors. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Advance 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles